callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeland Security
Homeland Security is the fourteenth Special Ops mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the fourth in Tier Charlie. In this op, the player(s) focus on eliminating all five waves of enemy infantry as well as accompanying vehicles. The Infinity Ward best time for Homeland Security is 7 minutes 31.20 seconds. Overview In a similar fashion to Sniper Fi, the player has to defend themselves from five waves of enemies, including infantry, BTR-80s, helicopters, and Predator drone attacks. On Veteran, there are 160 enemy soldiers, two BTRs and three helicopters. To complete this op, the player is given a selection of weaponry at the start, though extra weapons can be found in various buildings throughout the mission. The player starts near the Nova Gas Station with a loadout in front of them, containing a few situational weapons and Sentry Guns. Additional sentry guns can be found in every building except the gas station and the Burger Town. The player has ten seconds before the start of the first round. Overlord will notify the player of enemies, though he may announce it late in the round. Enemies will cover their advance with smoke screens; players should use the M14 EBR with Thermal Sight to counter it. There are several ammo piles throughout the map to restock ammo and grenades. After the first wave is cleared, Overlord will inform the player that a Predator UAV Drone is flying in the vicinity; it cannot be shot down. This forces players to stay inside a building, as the drone has two firing modes: "Suppression" and "Lock". When the drone first spots the player, Overlord will inform the player of this, and the drone will fire three missiles in the general vicinity of the targeted player. If they are still not in cover, Overlord will inform them that the drone has acquired a lock on them, and the locked player must quickly take cover in a building or they will be killed. The drone loses its target during wave transition. On wave 3, Overlord will inform the player of the appearance of an enemy attack helicopter. It can be destroyed by standard gunfire or explosives. On wave 4, a BTR-80 will appear instead. BTR-80s are bullet and grenade proof, so players must either use RPG-7s, AT4s or Semtex to destroy them. On wave 5, a massive group of enemies, including one BTR-80 and two helicopters will appear. The Predator UAV can be used against the enemy forces with devastating effect, though it may require luck in order to have it kill enemies without getting killed in the process. Waves Wave 1 *20 infantry Wave 2 *30 infantry *MQ-1 Predator UAV Wave 3 *40 infantry *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 Havoc attack helicopter Wave 4 *30 skilled infantry *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 Wave 5 *40 skilled infantry *MQ-1 Predator UAV *1 BTR-80 *2 Havoc attack helicopter Weapon Loadout Gallery Homeland Security Load Screen MW2.png|Loading screen. Homeland_Security_Weapons_MW2.png|Initial weapons selection. Homeland_Security_Defense_MW2.png|Defending. Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to , United States' security act to prevent terrorism and other national threats. *In the fifth round, the same music as in the helicopter sequence in "Of Their Own Accord" plays. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels